Dreams
by Black Thoroughbred
Summary: Severus has trouble coping after inadvertintly causing Harry's death.


Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Plot based of an episode of the show Futurama

Severus gasp as the sound started. A thick buzzing filled the air. He instinctively reached out a hand and let it slide around Harry's waist. The dank walls of the cave radiated danger. He drew Harry closer. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to agree to this mission. Dumbledore had explained some renegade Death Eaters, the few that remained after the defeat of Voldemort, had cross bred billywigs and some thing else. The insects that resulted were large, stupid, and dangerously poisonous. They had bee like stingers that were several feet long and could inject enough poison to bring down several grown men. He was here with Harry at the whim of the old man to see what was going on. Unfortunately the young man next to him had managed to anger the short tempered insects. He tucked Harry's head under his chin. On an after thought he kissed the top of the black haired head before retucking it. Harry left it there for a second before pulling free of Severus's embrace. He let his arms remain around the Potion Master's shoulders.

"Sev," Harry purred, "We'll be fine. A bunch of insects are nothing compared to Voldemort right? Stop worrying so much."

Severus smiled, a rare occurrence. Harry's words were comforting, but his body was tense and worried. He planted a firm, chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Me? Please. You're the one who needs to Rrelax…" he murmured into Harry's lips. The Anti-Apparition wards we placed to keep others out will be down in a minute. Then we can Apparate to the check point and meet up with Albus. We'll be gone before those over grown butterflies can find us." Harry chuckled and settled against Severus again. Severus glanced around the cave. A small stir in the corner caught his eye. He slipped out of Harry's arms and walked over to the crevice. A small billywig-thing was curled up there. It was obviously still an infant. Severus retched it loose and examined it. He could take this one back and study it to determine the most efficient method of exterminate them. This one looked like it was still in its larva state and thus harmless. The Apparition barriers collapsed. Severus smiled at Harry and the two of them apparated simultaneously away.

"Ah, my boys. It is good to see you both unharmed." Albus smiled at the two young men who appeared before him. Harry grinned at the Headmaster, Severus sneered.

"Here," Severus shoved the larva into the Headmaster's arms, "We can study that one."

Albus smiled and set the larva down, "Well done, boys. Harry might I have a word with you?"

Confusion played across Harry's features, a common occurrence. He glanced at Severus and then smiled, "Sure Albus…" Harry followed the headmaster a few feet away.

Severus smirked. He glanced at Harry's arse as he walked away, even after five years the he never got tired of that sight. Glancing away, he looked at the larva. It lay dormant on the table it had been placed. The had arrived in the Shrieking Shack, so the table what chewed and broken. Turning back to Harry and Albus, Severus smirked. It had been another successful mission. His smirk disappeared quickly when he same concern and fear written across Harry's face.

The Gryffindor was focused on the larva. It was starting to uncurl. Panic overwhelmed Severus. If a creature with that much poison got loose… "SHIT!" He called out. The creature unfolded itself. Its stinger glinted in the light. A small drop of poison fell from the tips. Severus had to admit he never imagined being killed by an insect, but it looked as though that would be what got him. The billywig thing charged him, its stinger most forward. Severus closed his eyes and turned away. The last thing he saw as the stinger barreled down on him was a black haired figure running towards him.

Severus gasped as the stinger sang into his flesh. Surprisingly, it seemed to stop after half an inch. He should be unconscious by now as the poison worked its way through his system. He snorted, he was fine. Stupid incompetent Death Eaters couldn't even make a deadly insect properly. Opening his eyes, he shot a triumphant look at Albus, but the Headmaster wasn't looking at him. His blue gaze was teary and focused on the floor, directly at the Potion Master's feet. Severus glanced down, curious. He let out a sob. Harry Potter lay there, a stinger directly through his chest. The point stuck out a half an inch.

"He…jumped out… in front of you…" Albus's voice was full of tears as he tried to speak. For the first time since he was a small child, Severus cried. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks and landed on the man below him.

"And so we bid farewell, to a great man. Rest well, Harry Potter. We were privileged to know you."

Severus turned his eyes to the sky as Harry's casket was lowered into its grave. There were weeping Weasleys stood every few feet and various staff members filled the spaces between. Former Gryffindors bowed their heads solemnly. Ginny Weasley-Malfoy cried into her husbands shoulder. Draco hugged her as a stray tear made its way down his cheek. Severus prided himself on not crying. The display of emotion was bad enough in front of Albus, but in front of everyone like this, the thought was unbearable. When the funeral was over, Severus shrugged off the concern of friends and slipped away into his dungeons. He busied himself making a simple potion for Madam Pomfrey. Very simple, chopped lacewings and the like. When it was brewing he pulled several essays that needed to be graded. He was half way through a horrific Hufflepuff one about shrinking potions when a voice interrupted his studies.

"Hello Severus."

That voice! Sweet as honey, Severus knew it instantly. He looked up. Harry leaned against his doorframe.

"Harry," Severus breathed, "You're dead."

Harry crossed the room and leaned down so his face was an inch away from Severus's, "I figure I should just keep talking no matter what happened. I don't know if you can hear me….but-" Severus cut Harry off with a kiss. He then pulled Harry over the desk onto his lap. Harry laughed and broke the kiss, "I love you Severus."

"I know." Severus smiled at Harry, "I love you, too."

Harry grinned, "Good. I need you to do something for me love."

"What's that?" Severus planted another kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Wake up."

Severus bolted upright in his desk. The alarm he had set to let him know when the potion was done was buzzing. He cursed loudly and went back to his potion. It was measured and ladled into appropriate containers. The fumes made his eyes water. It most certainly wasn't tears that trickled down his cheeks.

Severus stormed into his classroom. This was the last class of his first day back teaching. The school had taken a week off to recover from losing its Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Severus sighed. He had lost Harry. He had brought that stupid, idiotic, _Hufflepuffish_, bug back. He had killed Harry. Collapsing into his chair he surveyed the class. Most of them were throwing him sympathic looks. The fact that he and Harry had been together since Harry's graduation was common knowledge around the school. It was really impossible to keep a secret here. He met the concerned looks with sneers. Who were these? Ah yea, third year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Severus considered giving them a test, but then realized he would have to grade said tests. He barked out instructions and smirked and the students scampered to obey them. Severus pulled out the essays he had never quite finished grading. Soon the final class of the day ended. The students clamored out of the room, eager to escape his lair. Severus closed his eyes and sighed. He crumbled into his chair and stretched his arms.

"I'd bet you're tired, handsome." Black eyes shot open and Severus stared at the door. Emerald eyes laughed back at him. "Did you forget our date?" Harry walked through the empty class room and stood behind Severus. He rubbed the older man's shoulders. "Come on Sev. I've got a great night planned for us." Severus closed his eyes. He felt the tug of a port key that Harry laid in his hand. When he opened his eyes again they were in a beautiful field. There was snow covering the ground and falling lightly from the sky, the port key must have been strong to get them where ever they were. It was May. In front of him were two winged horses, both gray. They had to be Granians. They were harnessed to a carriage. Severus smiled at Harry. The young man wordless took his hand and led him into the sleigh. Severus let out a content sigh as Harry settled against him. The horse flew off into the air. Snow fell all around them and they shared a breath taking view of snow and ice. Two questions presses in Severus's mind. He asked one, "Where are we?"

"The Artic," was the reply that came from some where below his chin.

Severus shivered, "That explains the temperature."

Harry sat up, "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't give you a chance to get your cloak!" The young man truly looked sorry as he undid his own, "Take mine. I'm plenty warm." Harry settled the cloak around Severus's shoulders before returning to his previous position.

Severus sighed. He was content enough to ask his second question, "Aren't you dead?"

Once again Harry pulled back from Severus. He smiled and gazed deeply at the man he loved, "I know everything will be okay," he whispered, "Death cannot stop true love." _(A/N: that's from The Princess Bride)_

Severus smiled too. He kissed the other man gently and lingering.

Harry was grinning when the kiss was over. Instead of resettling, Harry spoke again, "I have something for you. He pulled a square box out from under the seat. It was rapped in silver, gold, red and green. "I got it for you a long time ago, but forgot where I put it, since I'm never in my quarters, but I found it again."

Severus took the box, "Where was it?"

Harry smiled sheepishly at him, "Under the bed in my quarters. I never go there so I kinda forgot." Severus laughed and went to open the gift. Harry's hand covered his before he could. "Wait," Harry whispered. "Before you do that I need you to do one last thing for me."

"What's that?"

Harry kissed his quickly, "Wake up."

Severus started awake on his desk in the classroom. He beat it with his fist, "No. No! NO!" He looked up. Students were gathered around him, obviously concerned. "Get out!" He bellowed "NOW!" Everyone scampered to leave. Severus rose from his chair. A cloak fell from his shoulders. He gasp. After grapping, he raced from the classroom and sprinted up to the Headmaster's office, scattering students in his wake. Once there, he burst through the door and ran straight to Albus's desk, well aware he knocked some one/thing over. He slammed the cloak on the man's desk, "Albus…Harry…alive…" He panted out of breath.

"What?"

Severus glanced over his shoulder. Ron Weasley was staring at him in disbelief. Most of the Order of the Phoenix was in this room, staring at him. He bet he knew who they were discussing too. Just because he refused to take a vacation….

Severus turned back to Dumbledore, "I fell asleep. I had a dream about Harry. And he gave me his cloak. When I woke up, I had that." He motioned to the black cloak on Albus's desk.

The Headmaster picked it up and examined it, "Severus, this is your cloak."

Face fallen, Severus took a step back. The determined look then returned, "In my dream Harry told me where he had hidden a present. I'd bet you anything its there."

"Severus," Albus sighed, "I order you to take two weeks off from teaching. Ms. Granger-Weasley has agreed to cover your classes. Now go to your quarters. Rest and grieve properly. Tomorrow I am sending you to your mother's. She'll look after you while you recover."

Severus was livid, "I WILL NOT RUN HOME TO MY MOTHER! I AM FINE ALBUS, FINE!" He spun to leave the room, but Albus caught his hand. Severus turned and looked at the Headmaster again.

"Severus. You. Are. Not. Running. And you most certainly aren't fine. You loved Harry, you still do. That is nothing to be ashamed of. Harry is gone. You can not change that, not matter what you do or dream. Go visit your mother. She wants to help you. You need time to grieve."

Severus closed his eyes, "It was my fault."

"Harry knew very well what he was doing. Blaming yourself is only self pity. Go visit your mother."

Severus nodded, admitting defeat.

The room was decorated in black and green. It had been for 42 years, Severus's entire life. It was his old room. His mother insisted he stay there during his visit. His brother, Sebastian, was visiting as well. Albus was right, she was overjoyed to help. Severus sighed and started to unpack. His family had never been fond of Harry, for unknown reasons. His brother almost seemed _happy_ that Harry was gone. He laid his clothes in the dresser and sighed again. They were all black. Severus had few memories of wearing any color other than black, but they were appropriate for his state of mourning. Perhaps if _he_ had not caused Harry's death by bringing that insect, he would be having an easier time coping. He turned from his room and staggered down the stairs to dinner.

On the second step, his foot caught. Severus tumbled forward. He felt the stairs steps crashing into his body. About half way down, his shoulder caught and acted as a pivot points. Severus flew the rest the way down and collided with a warm body.

A laugh sounded from behind him, "Practicing for the circus, Sev?" Severus cringed, only one person had the guts to call him Sev. He turned and looked, sure enough, into a pair of sparkling emerald eyes.

"Did the fall down the stairs kill me?" Severus asked, mildly amused. He didn't think he was sore enough for the tumble he had just taken.

"No love," Harry stroked a few loose tendrils of Severus's hair behind his ear, "No one died."

Severus leaned over a few inches, so him mouth was just above Harry's, "You did. The bug killed you."

"Oh? Good to know." Harry laughed again.

Severus captured Harry's lips. It was a deep passionate kiss. The fact that he was in his mother's house really didn't matter. The warm lips left his and Severus opened his eyes. "Why'd you stop?" he breathed.

"Severus don't leave me." Harry sounded as if he had been sobbing.

Confused, Severus replied, "I'd never leave you. "

"Please wake up." Harry whispered.

Severus opened his eyes. He felt tired prickling in the corners, but he refused to let them fall. He sighed and wished the torment that was his dreams would end. He heard his mother, Anastasia, and brother waiting for him in the dining hall, but didn't care. He stormed up the steps and back into his room. Feeling like a ten year old, he grabbed a picture of Harry and threw himself down on the bed. He stared at the photo, the images in wizard photo acted out the scene before him. Harry was laughing so hard he had fallen backwards into Severus's arms. A small smile had stole its way onto Severus's face. He couldn't remember what joke that Creevey boy had said to provoke such a response, but it was one of his favorite pictures. Harry was 20 there so it must have been two years ago.

"Sev…" a pleading voice stuck his heart. Once again Harry sounded as if he had been sobbing. Glancing over, Severus was not surprised to see Harry leaning on the door frame with tears coming down his cheeks. Whenever he was upset with Severus he always leaned on the doorframe.

"Harry, I cannot keep doing this." Severus snapped at the dream and walked over to him, "You have to let me move on."

Harry collapsed against Severus, "The Sev I know would never give up. Please don't leave me. You have to fight."

"Look. Harry, I love you and always will, but I have to move on. I cannot dwell on the fact that _I killed you_. It may have been accidental, but it was my fault. I _need_ to move on. Let me move on. These dreams are tearing me apart." Severus pushed Harry off him.

"Please Sev," Harry pleaded, "Everything can still be perfect. You just have to wake up."

When Severus returned to Hogwarts, he was no more rested than when he had left. He knew there was one thing he had to do before he could move on. Slowly, he walked to Harry's quarters. They had been more of a formality than anything else, as Harry and Severus had been living together before Harry started teaching. He whispered the password and slipped inside. He walked into the bedroom and stared remorsefully and the bed for a few moments. If there was nothing under there, he was ,indeed, going insane. Silently, Severus reached under the bed and felt around. Nothing. He pulled his arm out. It caught on something. Severus pulled out a box, wrapped in silver, green, red, and gold, Harry's ridiculous romantic notions about House colors.

Clutching the box tightly, Severus ran to Albus's office. He slammed the box on his desk, "There Harry must be alive in some form. The box. Look at it!"

"Severus," Albus started slowly, "There's nothing there."

Cloapsing in the chair in front of Albus's desk, Severus let out a sob, "why do I keep dreaming these things?"

"Your mind wants to make you happy. I would guess you are very happy in your dreams, however, the pain would increase ten-fold when you woke up. I'd suggest a Dreamless Sleep Potion, for a while." Albus patted Severus's hand.

"I guess that would be best," Severus smiled

Albus returned the smile, "Harry is gone. You can't expect him to stay by your side forever. It's not good for either of you. The most important thing you have to do is get better."

Severus went to work brewing a Dreamless Sleep Potion right after leaving Albus's office. He sat back at his desk while it brewed, but knew better to start grading essays."

"Severus, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to keep talking."

Looking around, Severus couldn't find the source of the voice.

"I took this spot back from Albus, he had sent me away to get some sleep. As is sleep helps… I told myself when I got back you'd be awake…I should have known better…" Severus was deeply confused. Dream Harry had never mentioned Albus before, or anyone else. "Severus, this is so hard…Please wake up up…"

"STOP TELLING ME THAT!" Severus roared. And spun around with enough force to create twp remarkable things. Fist, he rolled off a bed, hadn't he been at his desk? Second, he landed on the tile floor of the Hospital Wing, not his stone dungeons."

"Severus? Sev are you alright?" Severus glanced up from the linoleum tiles and saw Harry standing over him. The young man was smiling, but had obviously been sobbing recently.

Severus stood up. The room was full of his friends and family. His mother and brother were off in one corner, the herd of Weasleys was there, and Albus and the rest of the staff, including Harry.

"What's going on?" Severus snapped, "Why aren't you dead?"

Confusion played across Harry's face. He then smiled, "Is that what you were dreaming Sev?"

"Dreaming…" The Potions Master looked around the room. The evidence would suggest that he had been asleep… and hospitalized.

"Yes," Albus spoke, "You've been unconscious for three weeks now, since the bug stung you."

Severus turned to Harry, "It barely got me."

"The stinger passes right through me, it punctured a lung, but Poppy healed that easily. You got injected with all the poison. Luckily, the bug was so young it didn't have very much, or you'd be dead."

Severus smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry gently. He pulled back and smiled. He resettled on the bed, feeling exhausted.

"Harry has barely left you're side." Anastasia Snape commented, "Only when we forced him." She seemed to be a great deal fonder of him now.

Harry smiled at Severus sheepishly, "I just hoped that if I kept talking, something would get through."

Severus smiled, and pulled Harry down on the bed with him, "It got through," He whispered, "You'd better still be hear when I wake up." Harry laughed, now everything was perfect.


End file.
